<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Май бывает агрессивным by Sodium_Cyanide</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108606">Май бывает агрессивным</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodium_Cyanide/pseuds/Sodium_Cyanide'>Sodium_Cyanide</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Romance, Teenagers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:27:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodium_Cyanide/pseuds/Sodium_Cyanide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Начиная с мая и заканчивая августом Гилберт почти не выходит из дома: солнце начинает не только греть, но и печь, и заботливая мать строго-настрого запрещает альбиносу высовывать бледный нос на пекло, перед этим не вылив на себя полтюбика защитного крема.<br/>Мэттью же в мае приходилось регулярно пить таблетки от аллергии и прикрываться от тополиного пуха: май с ним далеко не ласковый, а раздражительно жесток.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Canada &amp; Prussia (Hetalia), Canada/Prussia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Май бывает агрессивным</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мэттью спотыкается о последнюю ступеньку по пути на чердак: всегда так выходило из-за маленького порога, который вечно попадался под ноги.</p>
<p>— Гил, твоя мама сказала, что ты здесь.</p>
<p>Мэтт топчется у лестницы, когда из-под кучи коробок выглядывает светлая макушка и машет бледной ладонью, подзывая к себе. Парень повинуется, по пути стягивая медицинскую повязку с лица.</p>
<p>Начиная с мая и заканчивая августом Гилберт почти не выходит из дома: солнце начинает не только греть, но и печь, и заботливая мать строго-настрого запрещает альбиносу высовывать бледный нос на пекло, перед этим не вылив на себя полтюбика защитного крема.</p>
<p>Мэттью же в мае приходилось регулярно пить таблетки от аллергии и прикрываться от тополиного пуха: май с ним далеко не ласков, а раздражительно жесток.</p>
<p>Гилберт разглядывает цветной пластырь на носу вошедшего. В ответ на вопросительный взгляд Мэтт качает головой:</p>
<p>— Ты не поверишь, сегодня утром мы с Альфредом катились с лестницы.</p>
<p>Альбинос присвистнул и сел на скрипучие половицы рядом с гостем. Мэттью вытащил из рюкзака две огромных упаковки мороженого вместе с двумя складными ложками. Протянул Гилберту угощение, а сам сразу же цокнул крышкой пластиковой коробки со сладостью.</p>
<p>— Чем ты тут вообще занимаешься?</p>
<p>— Решил перебрать лишний хлам, ну знаешь, в этом доме слишком скучно, — Гилберт последовал примеру и сам принялся за мороженое. — Моё любимое, клубничное. Спасибо.</p>
<p>Мэтт шмыгнул покрасневшим от мая носом и кивнул, разевая рот и кладя туда полную ложку угощения.</p>
<p>— Много интересного нашёл? — спросил он с набитым ртом.</p>
<p>— Старые игрушки и какие-то тряпки, которые люди носили на себе лет десять назад. Некоторые из них уже прогрызла моль. Лично я вообще не вижу смысла хранить всё это барахло на чердаке, чердак нужен не для этого! Можно оборудовать казино, например.</p>
<p>— А я вот думаю, что людям просто приятно хранить что-нибудь, что напоминает им о былых временах, — Мэттью пожал плечами и облокотился спиной об огромный старый чемодан.</p>
<p>— Возможно, но не когда это активно уничтожает моль или типа того. Кстати, я нашёл старый дедушкин телескоп. Если мама разрешит, можем его протестировать, что думаешь?</p>
<p>Мэттью на пару мгновений беспомощно хлопал глазами, а затем взгляд несколько прояснился, и он активно закивал.</p>
<p>Мэтт очень любил космос, они с братом часто дрались за звание того, кто из них станет первым космонавтом, когда были совсем маленькими. Когда их обогнал Гагарин, они решили, что на время устроят перемирие в этом споре, но при этом не переставали находить причины для новых.</p>
<p>— Я где-то слышал, что все мы — всего лишь космическая пыль и всякая всячина, которая осталась от взорвавшихся звёзд, — спустя несколько минут молчания заявил Гилберт, решив, что стоит продолжить всю эту тему со звёздами, потому что Мэттью любил звёзды, а Гилберт любил Мэттью.</p>
<p>Пластиковые упаковки от мороженого наполовину опустели.</p>
<p>— Ну, здесь есть доля правды, но на самом деле это не совсем так, как ты говоришь.</p>
<p>— А знаешь, я думаю, в твоей звезде было очень много эндорфина.</p>
<p>Мэт выпучил глаза, задержав ложку у самых губ. Веснушки на щеках заблестели румянцем.</p>
<p>— Да ну тебя, — буркнул парень, кладя в рот ещё одну порцию мороженого: нужно было скорее доесть, иначе растает полностью. — Ты хочешь сказать, что чтобы я родился, где-то во Вселенной взорвалась счастливая звезда?</p>
<p>— Лопнула от счастья.</p>
<p>— Гилберт!</p>
<p>— Что? — альбинос в недоумении сдвинул брови в переносице и поднял взгляд на гостя.</p>
<p>— Я первый мороженое доел, — Мэттью довольно ухмыльнулся и продемонстрировал пустую упаковку.</p>
<p>Гилберт сощурился и принялся медленно постукивать ложкой по бортику пластиковой коробки, рассматривая Мэттью.</p>
<p>— А вдруг твоя звезда была Солнцем в какой-нибудь галактике? У тебя даже солнечная пыльца на щеках осталась, — альбинос с ухмылкой пощупал свои щёки в тех местах, где у Мэттью были веснушки, совсем незаметные.</p>
<p>— Ты не умеешь делать комплименты, — Мэттью сморщился и поджал под себя ноги. С плеча спала бретель от поношенного комбинезона, у которого даже образовались дырки на коленках (однажды упал на асфальт с велосипеда). Заплатки никто так и не пришил.</p>
<p>— Я наелся, — соврал альбинос и зачерпнул клубничное мороженое в ложку и протянул Мэттью. — Будешь?</p>
<p>Мэтт кивнул и придвинулся ближе, схватив губами ложку. Железо стукнуло о зубы, и Гилберт, затаив дыхание, безмолвно уставился на усыпанные веснушками лицо.</p>
<p>— У тебя мороженое, — буркнул Гилберт, чувствуя, что его голос дрогнул.</p>
<p>— Где? — Мэттью вскинул брови.</p>
<p>— Вот здесь…</p>
<p>Белые губы бережно прильнули к губам напротив. Гилберт почувствовал, как Мэттью в тот момент улыбнулся сквозь поцелуй.</p>
<p>Май был на вкус как клубничное мороженое.</p>
<p>Солнце, целованное Луной.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>